


Not Alone

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, some mild worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: The reader is an overworking type and Lucifer becomes worried when he can't contact them one day.





	Not Alone

“I love you,” you exclaimed with hearts in your eyes.

“I’d prefer if you said it looking at me.”

“But I’m not talking to you, Luci,” you carefully took the large, black coffee, so bitter you could smell it in the air.

“You can’t date a mug,” Lucifer pouted, sitting across from you, on the other side of Chloe’s desk.

“Watch me,” you muttered before groaning deeply with pleasure as the caffeine entered your body. You could say it was God given, but the truth laid in the opposite section.

You were buried under the never-ending piles of documents and files regarding your most recent case, which got much more complicated than you could have ever imagined. Chloe and Dan were doing their best to help you whenever they could, but they both had their own cases and responsibilities, so you were mostly alone. Of course, besides the Devil on your shoulder.

“It’s getting late,” Lucifer noted, raising an eyebrow. If you weren’t so exhausted, you would’ve probably blushed in embarrassment as he looked at all the fast food boxes and sugar-filled drinks surrounding you.

“I know, but I’m so close to a breakthrough, I can feel it. I’ve already searched through the surveillance footage twice and I almost know the plate number, but I still can’t see enough to get it into the system, so I’ll just look through all the incomplete results. If I can find a match, it’s gonna help the case!”

Lucifer carefully took your face in hands, making you look at him.

“It’s 2 in the morning and you haven’t slept for at least two days,” he objected calmly with worry on his face. “You are a wreck right now, and additional caffeine will only make it worse. You need to take a break.”

“I can’t, there is a serial killer on the loose, how am I supposed to sleep, aware that if the pattern doesn’t change, he’s gonna kill again in the next five hours?” you shoved his hands angrily, leaning back.

There was an edge to your voice he wasn’t used to. It made him back away a little. Saving lives was what you did for a living, but it was also a big part of what you were. This case was important to you, just like all the previous ones you’d successfully closed. You wouldn’t give up now.

Lucifer nodded.

“At least let me help. We will do it faster together.”

You agreed gladly. With another pair of eyes, you found your clue an hour later.

Lucifer entered the precinct the next morning, walking to Chloe’s desk, now with a lot less papers on it.

“Congratulations,” she smiled noticing him. “I heard about last night.”

“Thank you, Detective, although I didn’t do much. At least I see our partner is finally resting?” he looked around for you. “I dropped her home after we caught the killer and I must say I’m glad she hasn’t come back yet.”

“True. Overworking doesn’t work in the long run. I hope nothing bothers her today.”

“Wish I could get a day off. After all, I was working too.”

“I honestly don’t think you worked half as hard as her,” Chloe laughed it off, taking her bag and standing up. “Come on, we have another case.”

It was only a day after that when Lucifer became worried as you didn’t come to work again. At first, he thought you might just be late or had overslept, but the longer it took, the more suspicious he got. He tried calling you, but to no avail. When he thought about it, it struck him that you hadn’t contacted him at all since he dropped you home after solving the case. All the possible and impossible scenarios rushed through his head.

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” Chloe asked, frowning. “You’re pale. Is something wrong or…?”

“Has she contacted you?” he cut her off, dialing your number again.

“What? No, why would she-… Do you think something happened to her?” Chloe dismissed a technician working on the scene.

“Has she ever been this late? Or took a break without telling anyone? Detective, I think something is really off and I need to check it out. Now,” he stuttered, feeling panic rising inside of him, making his breath sharp and uneasy. You loved your job and were the most responsible person right after Chloe he had ever met. You wouldn’t do that unless something happened to you.

The same realization hit Chloe, making her call Dan over and give him the case.

“We need to split up and check all the places she could be,” she stated, rushing to her car. “If it was one of the killer’s angry buddies, there’s no time left.”

Lucifer almost didn’t hear her, already in his car. He felt responsible. He should have made sure you were okay way earlier - what kind of partner leaves the other like this?

Anger and guilt flowed through him as he ignored all the speed limits on the way to your house. He might as well be blinded, focused entirely on the road in front of him and the images of what he may find at the end of it.

He knocked only once before breaking your door. His moves felt heavy and too slow, as he hasn’t heard any movements indicating you heard the noises. You couldn’t have missed it.

He shouted your name, checking each room, almost feeling the smell of blood, nearly sure he would find your body in the next one. But we are never ready for it and we always freeze when it actually happens, and we realize that what we see right in front of us is no longer an image in our heads.

Lucifer dropped to his knees by your side, feeling his hands shake and his heart ache when he looked for your pulse, gently pushing your limp body up. Pressure in his ears made him dizzy as if on the brink of blacking out. He remembered calling an ambulance, but not much after that. Just holding you and waiting for your breath to stop.

“Lucifer.”

He flinched, looking up and squinting eyes because of the sharp, painfully white hospital lights hit him. Chloe rubbed his arm.

“You can’t do much now, we’ve all done all we could have. You have to rest.”

“I have to wait,” he muttered, his voice weary and hoarse. He felt like he was sitting on that damn plastic chair next to your bed for eons, even though it must have been just a few hours.

“She’s stable now, just a little dehydrated,” Chloe calmly said. “She will wake up soon enough. Everything’s fine now.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“It’s the adrenaline wearing off. It’ll pass.”

She left him, knowing there wasn’t anything that would change his mind. It hurt her to see Lucifer miserable like this, blaming himself for your overworking tendencies he couldn’t do anything about, but she knew from experience it’s better to let it resolve in its own way and time.

The steady breaths you were taking felt like a miracle. Each was easing the pain in his own chest, but only a little bit at a time. Lucifer scrubbed at his face exhausted. Damned adrenaline. He felt like he was the one who was supposed to be connected to all those monitors.

“Someone missed their beauty sleep.”

A dry laugh escaped his lips at hearing your voice again.

“I’m gonna make sure you never do miss yours again,” he promised, although he wasn’t sure to whom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
